gcawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
No Where To Run (2018)
No Where To Run (2018) was a virtual professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Global Creations Alliance, starring the GCA Wrestling roster. It took place on January 21, 2018, in London, England. It was the first event under the No Where To Run chronology and the first GCA event to be held in the United Kingdom. This event also makes GCA history by being the first ever pay-per-view held by this virtual professional wrestling company. Background The card featured 9 matches resulting from COM determined storylines. Storylines are produced on GCA's weekly television show known as ''GCA Wrestling.'' Pre-Show Alexia Dalehite vs. Codie Hale, Ashley King & Amaya Blaze On the January 7 episode of GCA: eXtra, ''Alexia Dalehite defeated Amaya Blaze, Hannah Hunter and Bella Rose in a Fatal-4 Way, Falls Count Anywhere match to start of a streak of dominate wins. On the third episode ''GCA Wrestling, Codie Hale accompanied by Ashley King faced Alexia Dalehite in singles action. However, after coming up short to Dalehite, Hale was attacked by Alexia. On the January 16 episode of GCA: extra, Ashley King accompanied by Codie Hale this time, took on Alexia Dalehite in a losing effort. After the match however, Amaya Blaze attacked Dalehite. On the January 18 episode of GCA Wrestling, Ashley King officially aligned herself with Codie Hale. With King, Hale and Blaze all trying to put a stop to Dalehite's aggressive and dominant winning streak, GM Rick Reynolds, made the match at No Where To Run. Where the team of Ashley King, Amaya Blaze and Codie Hale will take on Alexia Dalehite in a Three on One, Handicap match. Main Card Andrew Johnson vs. Razor On the first episode of GCA Wrestling that took place on December 28, 2017. Both Razor and Andrew Johnson took part in the inaugural GCA Global Championship match. In the match these two started aggressively going for one another and instead of it being about winning the title, it just became about beating each other down. The following week on GCA Wrestling, Razor accompanied new friend Kangmin Kim to the ring in his match against Yuri The Reaper. After the match Andrew Johnson would attack Kim, Razor would then come to the aid of Kim only to be beaten down by Johnson. On the January 16 episode of GCA: eXtra, Razor and Johnson were scheduled to face each other however, they never made it to the ring and just brawled backstage instead. This would then lead to a rematch on the January 18 episode of GCA Wrestling in the main event. Johnson would win this rematch. Rick Reynolds, then made the opening match for No Where To Run, a first blood match between the two rivals. The JustDre League © vs. The Brothers Of D'Funktion On the first episode of GCA Wrestling that took place on December 28, 2017, The JustDre League (BatDre & SuperDre) took on The Brothers Of D'Funktion (Honky Tonk Taker & Kane West), in a Tornado Tag, Steel Cage match for the inaugural GCA Tag Team Championship. The JustDre League were successful in capturing the belts and became the inaugural champions. On the January 11 episode of GCA Wrestling, The Brothers Of D'Funktion executed a pre-match attack on The JustDre League. This didn't stop BatDre & SuperDre picking up a victory over the Nightmare Decent (Dark Slayer & Scott Rage). After this, The Brothers Of D'Funktion returned and ambushed them once again. The following week on episode 4 of GCA Wrestling, The JustDre League picked up another victory. This time against The Republic (Max Danger & Evan TNT) however, after there victory they would be once again ambushed by The Brothers Of D'Funktion. Rick Reynolds then made the match between the two a ladder match the No Where To Run event. R3DD vs. Chris Diamond Chris Diamond's and R3DD's paths first crossed on the January 7 episode of GCA: eXtra. Diamond would pick up a victory over R3DD. A war a words between the two the began on the GCA PS4 Community and on social media. On the January 11 episode of GCA Wrestling, Chris Diamond went one on one, with the GCA Honor Champion, Arian Barrios in a none-title match. Diamond was victorious. When Chris was celebrating his victory, R3DD made an unwelcome appearance with a kendo stick and beat down Diamond. The following week on the fourth episode of GCA Wrestling, R3DD was scheduled in a non-title match with the GCA Honor Champion, Arian Barrios just like Diamond a week prior. In the middle of the match Chris Diamond made an appearance distracting R3DD from the match, allowing Barrios to take advantage. Even with the distraction from Diamond, R3DD still managed to pick up the victory. Later that same evening, General Manager, Rick Reynolds announced that at the No Where To Run event they would be crowning the inaugural GCA eXtreme Champion. He then went on to say that the two men competing within this match would be none other than R3DD and Chris Diamond. Arian Barrios © vs. Professor Buzzard On the first episode of GCA Wrestling that took place on December 28, 2017, Professor Buzzard defeated Chris Danger in a Last Man Standing match to become the inaugural GCA Honor Champion. Professor Buzzard then announced the GCA Honor Championship, Open Challenge. This stirred quite the response from the GCA WrestleVerse. Many of the roster went to say they would see Buzzard there an then. Professor Buzzard then negatively responded to all potential challengers via a GCA interview that went onto the GCA YouTube channel. On the January 4 episode of GCA Wrestling, the time came to find out who his open challenger was. To Buzzard's surprise the GCA General Manager, Rick Reynolds appeared on the titantron and explained to the professor that since alot of people wanted to come after Buzzard he made the one open challenger into seven open challengers. This would then make an 8-Man; Over The Top Rope, Battle Royal for Buzzard's GCA Honor Championship. Buzzard managed to make it into the final two before being eliminated by Arian Barrios. Making Barrios the new GCA Honor Champion. The following week on the third episode of GCA Wrestling, Professor Buzzard appeared on the titantron and announced to the GCA WrestleVerse that he would be cashing in his GCA Honor Championship rematch clause against Arian Barrios at the No Where To Run event on January 21st. Along with this Buzzard then told Barrios he would be now referring to him as the paper champion, "Fat Finn Balor". Madison Eagle © vs. Alisha Von Michaels On the first episode of GCA Wrestling that took place on December 28, 2017, Madison Eagle, Bella Rose, Amaya Blaze and Alisha Von Michaels competed in a 4-Woman; Over The Top Rope, Battle Royal for the inaugural GCA Women's Championship. After being eliminated second by Amaya Blaze. Rene Young tried to get a statement from a rather annoyed and angry Alisha Von Michaels but was ignored and given no statement. Madison Eagle would go onto become the inaugural champion. The following week on the second episode of GCA Wrestling, Madison Eagle was set to face Alisha in a singles, non-title match. However, when Madison Eagle was starting her entry to the ring, Alisha would ambush her entrance and go onto win the match. On the January 11 episode of GCA Wrestling, Madison Eagle called out Alisha to speak to her face to face in front of the GCA WrestleVerse. However, the war of words between the two ended up in a brawl with Madison firing the first shot by hitting Alisha over the head with her microphone. On the January 18 episode of GCA Wrestling, Madison Eagle defeated Bella Rose in a non-title match. After her victory, Alisha would then take her revenge on Eagle by attacking her from behind then hitting her in the head with the GCA Women's Championship belt. General Manager, Rick Reynolds then made a match between the two at the No Where To Run special event on January 21st for the GCA Women's Championship. Bruce Daniels © vs. Hade Mercer On the first episode of GCA Wrestling that took place on December 28, 2017, Bruce Daniels became the inaugural GCA Global Champion by defeating five other competitors in the 6-Man Ladder match. On the second episode of GCA Wrestling on January 4, Hade Mercer who was in the match the previous week, called out Daniels to the ring telling him that he needs to prove himself as world champion and the two shared a war of words in front of the GCA WrestleVerse. Both Mercer and Daniels were placed in a 6-Man Tag Team match later that evening. Hade Mercer teamed with The Brothers Of D'Funktion in a winning effort over Legacy (Bruce, Alex & Chris Daniels). On the January 11 episode of GCA Wrestling the following week, Hade Mercer defeated Bruce Daniels again but this time in a non-title singles match. The following week on the fourth episode of GCA Wrestling, Hade Mercer would impress the GCA WrestleVerse once again by defeating the GCA Global Champion, Bruce Daniels once again in singles action. GCA General Manager, Rick Reynolds then made the main event match for the No Where To Run event on January 21st. It will be Bruce Daniels defending the GCA Global Championship against Hade Mercer inside Hell in a Cell. Reynolds would later state that Hade Mercer was "More than deserving for a world title shot, especially after defeating the Global Champion three weeks in a row". ''' '''Results __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Special Event Category:GCA No Where To Run Category:GCA Special Events